


Colors

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Akiteru are alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you get the title reference

“Since when do you drink black coffee?” Akiteru asks and looks at Kei’s cup, confused, since he’s been spending every day at a coffee shop on his way home, waiting for Saeko to come back from the barber shop. They spent a long time getting over what happened between them and for a few years after high school, they were ok. Lately though, Kei avoids being left alone with Akiteru. There’s quietness that hangs in the air when he’s with him. It fills with things Kei still cannot say.

He shrugs and takes a sip, aware of how carefully Akiteru’s watching, as if ready for Kei to scrunch up his nose and say it tastes disgusting. Kei downs it all, scalds his tongue and closes his eyes afraid that he’ll tear up.

“I guess you miss those kind of things when you’re gone for so long.” Akiteru says. Gone, Kei thinks and then back to Akiteru’s words years ago when he admitted he was hiding.

Kei stands up, leaves his breakfast unfinished and walks to his room. Saeko and Ryuunosuke have already left to take Saulė to nursery school.

“Kei” Akiteru calls and when he doesn’t answer, grabs his arm. “Kei” he says, sighing. “Did I do something?”

“No.” Kei answers pulling away. “You didn’t do anything. I’m going to my room.”

“You didn’t finish your breakfast.” Akiteru says, walking after him.

“I don’t have work today, I can eat later.” Kei opens the door to his room and shuts it in front of Akiteru.

“Kei.” Akiteru calls. “Kei, please.”

“Go away.” Kei tells him and he does. Kei finds his headphones and curls up on the bed.

Akiteru didn’t do anything. Even years ago, when Kei found out he was lying, it was never something to lose your trust over. Yet, for years Kei thought there would never be someone he could fully trust. He met Ryuunosuke in high school. They fought, they shouted, Kei called him names and yet Ryuunosuke never left him.

“You can do better” he’d say every time and every time he was right. “I believe in you” and “You’re not your brother, Kei” and “You can do this” and “Trust me”. Eventually, Kei listened.

“Kei” he hears even through his music. “I don’t have time for this” and then, angrily. “I’m going to work, we’ll talk when you stop acting like a child.”

Where were you when I was allowed to act like a child, Kei thinks. He curls into himself, turns his music up. He thinks about the last time he told Akiteru he loves him. He was ten years old. Kei wishes he could forget it.

“I love you” he says to the air in his room. The lump in his throat burns. Or, he can still taste the coffee.


End file.
